The Mysterious Hime
by Hooks-n-Splinterz
Summary: (Chapter 6 added, and Chapter 1 revised) Yui Hongo would give anything to have a friend right now. So a certian senshi enlists the help of her hime. Can Usagi grant Yui's wish? Or will she forever be alone? RR!
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes:** OK, here goes my attempt to revise this story. HTML and all...aren't you guys so proud of me ^^ ::silence:: o.o;...Fine then, we'll see who gets the next laugh!! ::cackles and throws a smoke bomb, disappearing::  
  
**_

The Mysterious Miko

_**  
  
  
  
_Qu-Dong Palace_  
  
    Hongo Yui looked out the window into the vastness that was Qu-Dong. Her short blonde hair lay gently in front of her teal eyes. A heavy sigh worked its way out of her as Nakago entered the room.   
  
    "Mistress, is something the matter?" he asked. Yui turned her attention to him.   
  
    "Iie, just thinking is all." Nakago nodded and handed a goblet to her. She accepted and sipped at it. Her gaze turned back to the outside. Downing the rest of her drink, Yui's thoughts turned towards home. Her mother and father must be worried about her. A smirk worked its way to her face.   
  
    '_As if...They could care less. Just like Miaka._' She pulled her knees up towards her chest. A heaviness grew in her heart.   
  
    '_I wish...I wish I had someone who cared about me...who would stand by my side forever..._' Yui rested her head on her knees. A single tear rolling down her cheek.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_~The Gates of Time~_  
  
    Her garnet orb eyes stared into a mirror that watched over the world of the Four Gods. She watched the tear roll down Yui's face and she knew how to help the girl.   
  
    '_Perhaps...Serenity-hime may help her._' She lifted her Time Staff and chanted a few words. In a flash Sailor Pluto had disappeared.   
  
_~Tokyo, Japan~_  
  
    Tsukino Usagi picked up a strand of hair and let it drop with a sigh. The process of becoming Neo-Queen Serenity has started earlier than expected. Another sigh escaped her. She leaned back and stared at the blue sky, her gaze traveling to the couple next to her. Her heart cringed at the sight, but she had no one else to blame but herself.   
  
    Chiba Mamoru and Hino Rei sat side by side holding hands and kissing each other every once in a while. Two years ago, they had gotten together at the persistence of Usagi. Giggling Rei placed Mamoru's hand on her abdomen. Mamoru grinned and leaned in to kiss her. The couple was interrupted as Sailor Pluto appeared in the middle of the group. Everyone stood up and looked at Guardian of Time.   
  
    "Ohayo minna-san, Serenity-hime." she said in her calm voice.   
  
    "Ohayo Pluto-chan!" said the group. Everyone took a seat and waited for Pluto to begin. The senshi turned towards Usagi.   
  
    "Daijabou ka Puu-chan?" asked Usagi.   
  
    "Hai, demo I need you to come with me for a few moments." said Pluto, her eyes roaming over the former group of senshi. To her right were Haruka and Michiru with an eleven year-old Hotaru. And to her left, sat Ami with her book, Makoto and Minako gossiping as always, and Mamoru and Rei sitting together.   
  
    "Alright, let's go" said Usagi as she stood up and brushed off the leaves and dirt. Pluto took her hand and both teleported to the Time Gates.   
  
Ami looked up from her book, her glasses tipping slightly off the bridge of her small nose.   
  
"Anno...where's Usagi?" she asked. The group looked at her with huge sweatdrops.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_~Time Gates~_  
  
    "What did you want to see me for?" Usagi said while looking at all the full-length mirrors that looked into the other dimensions.   
  
    Sailor Pluto stopped at a multi-colored mirror and pointed to it. Usagi looked in seeing a young female silently weeping. Her heart broke to see someone in so much pain.   
  
    "Her name is Hongo Yui and she is the Seriyu no Miko of this world. Three months ago she was transported from her world and into the Universe of the Four Gods." Pluto continued to fill Usagi in about Yui and her past.   
  
    "What can I do for her?" she asked, turning to look at the Time Guardian.   
  
    "Be her friend...that's what she needs the most. " Usagi looked again at Yui's image in the mirror.   
  
    "Alright," she said determination in her eyes. "I'll do it!" Pluto smiled. She knew that her hime would do it.   
  
    '_Maybe there, she may find someone to love._' a small smile touched her lips. Waving her staff the mirror began to grow, extending it enough for Usagi to walk through.   
  
    "Step inside and you shall be transported to her immediately." Usagi nodded and took a step forward. Falling into a pit of darkness with her silver hair trailing behind her. Pluto winced as Usagi let out a string of curses.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_~Qu-Dong Palace~_  
  
    Her head snapped up as a scream filled the room. Nakago and palace guards came rushing into Yui's room. In the middle of the room lay a figure covered in something silver. A moan came from the figure.   
  
    "Damn Pluto..." Yui slowly walked towards the figure and kneeled down to its level. She gasped as a pair of cerulean eyes looked into her teal ones.   
  
    Nakago stared at the figure. Never in his life had he seen anything so beautiful in his life.   
  
    Usagi pushed her hair out of her face and looked around the room. Armed guards lined the room and a blonde haired blue eyed soldier stared at her.   
  
"Ahehe...gomen nasai. Demo, I'm looking for a Yui Hongo?" Yui looked at the figure.   
  
    "Hai, I'm Yui. How may I help you?" she asked. Usagi stood up and extended her hand at Yui. She accepted it and Usagi helped her up.   
  
    "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi." said the perky silver haired girl. A small smile tugged at Yui's lips.   
  
    "Konnichiwa Tsukino-san. Watashi wa Hongo Yui." Yui looked over the girl. She reminded her so much Miaka. Usagi smiled at Yui. Suddenly as if noticing the others Yui began to introduce them.   
  
    "Gomen Tsukino-san! To my left are the Palace guards and to the right of them is General Nakago." Usagi bowed to each and everyone of them. Nakago tipped his head a bit. He continued to stare at Usagi, seemingly fascinated by her silver hair.   
  
    "Please, call me Usagi or Usa. I hate formalities. They make me feel old," said Usagi while making faces. Yui giggled and grabbed Usagi's hand.   
  
    "Come! I want to show you Qu-Dong. That is," Yui glanced from Usagi to the floor, "if you want to stay for a while." Yui said a tremor of hope in her voice. Usagi grinned and nodded.   
  
    "I would love to stay! I mean...I have no where else to go." Again Yui laughed. The heaviness in her heart slowly began to lessen now that she had someone to talk to. Yui raced out of the palace with Usagi trailing behind her. As she ran she sent a silent thanks to Seriyu.   
  
    '_Arigatou Seriyu. For giving me a friend..._' Yui turned her face towards the sky and a full-blown smile broke onto her face. For once, she would live for herself. Not for her parents, not for Miaka and not for Qu- Dong.   
  
~*~End Prologue~*~  
  
**Hey...yea...I survived the first part of revision...Yay for me? ::blinks:: Err...that's all. Working on chapter 7 ^^; and revision of chapter 2**


	2. Chapter One

Miko: Ohayo minna-san! It's chapter two of The Mysterious Miko! Unfortounatly the font system doesn't work so I'm gonna try and figure out a way to seperate everything. Oh well! I hope you guys enjoyed the prolouge and I forgot to add the ages...^^;;  
  
Shinigami: Duh...  
  
Pae-Pae: Oh! ::raises her arm up high:: I wanna tell!! I wanna tell!!  
  
Miko: ^^ Then please do tell everyone!  
  
Pae-Pae: Yay!!  
  
Yui & Miaka: 16  
  
Usagi & Tamahome:17  
  
Nuriko: 18  
  
Nakago, Hotohori, Chichiri: 19  
  
Miko: Thank you Pae-chan ^.^  
  
Pae-Pae: No problem Miko-san!  
  
Shinigami: ::clears his throat:: What about me?  
  
Miko: ::looks at him:: What about you?  
  
Shi: O.O ¬.¬ Baka miko...  
  
Miko: I'll just ignore that comment...Shall we start Pae-chan?  
  
Pae-Pae: Hai ^.^  
  
Miko: Oh wait! Almost forgot the votes. OK here are the results so far...  
  
Yui:  
  
Tamahome:5 Nakago:3 Hotohori:2  
  
Usagi: Tamahome:1 Hotohori:6 Chichiri:1 Nuriko:2 Nakago:6  
  
Miaka: Tamahome:4 Hotohori:6  
  
Miko: O.O; Hmm...everyone seems to want Tamahome with Yui and Hotohori with Miaka and its a tie between Hotohori and Nakago for Usagi's heart ^^; Lets begin shall we?  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon. They belong to their rightful creators Yû Watase and Naoko Takeuchi. If I did own anything, I would own Hotohori and Nakago and make them my ******** slaves ^.^;;!!  
  
Pae-Pae: O.O!  
  
Shi: O.O! Shame on you miko...you and your dirty mind!  
  
Miko: ^^;; Gomen, I couldn't help myself...  
  
Shi: We should start before her mind becomes a sex drone...  
  
Pae-Pae: Hai, hai...  
  
Miko: I'm not that bad! o.o;; Also Nakago is gonna be nice in my story cause I want him to be! Alright?!  
  
~* The Mysterious Miko*~ ~ Qu-Dong Villiage~(2 months later)  
  
Yui ran through the crowd with Usagi trailing behind her. She stopped every once in a while looking at the shops and items that were being sold.  
  
"Oi, Yui!" panted Usagi. Yui turned to her friend.  
  
"Hai Usa-chan?" asked Yui. Usagi just stood there trying to catch her breath. Yui looked at her friend with concern.  
  
"Daijobou ka Usa-chan?" she asked concern evident in her voice. Usagi smiled. Her cerulean eyes sparkling with mischief. Usagi's eyes darkend as she felt a wave of darkness pass through her.  
  
"Iie...I feel...I feel..." Suddenly Usagi passed out, falling to the ground.  
  
"Usagi!" cried out Yui. She quickly bent down and took her friend onto her lap. Fear crept into her heart. Fear that her new found friend would leave her. Yui shut her eyes and concentrated on Nakago.  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) ~Qu-Dong Palace~  
  
'...go...' Nakago stopped in his tracks and looked behind him.  
  
'I could have sworn someone called me...' He shook his head and began to walk again.  
  
'ago...' called out the voice. Nakago stopped again. Now he KNEW someone was calling him.  
  
'Nakago...help me...'  
  
'Mistress?!' he called out in his mind.  
  
'Hai! Help me, Usa-chan fainted and I don't know what to do!' Yui broke down in sobs.  
  
'Don't worry! I'll be there as soon as I can!' That thought, Nakago raced from the palace and towards the villiage.  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) ~Hong-Nan Palace~  
  
'...Usa-chan fainted and I don't know what to do!' Miaka sat straight up in bed panting. She held her head in her hands trying to calm down. Had she just heard Yui's thoughts? Miaka moved the covers and got out of bed.  
  
"Daijobou ka Yui?" she whispered. Miaka slipped on a robe and exited her room, heading towards Tamahome's. She silently slipped in the door, closing it behind her and tip toed over to Tamahome's bed. She looked down at him and brushed a strand of royal blue hair out of his face.  
  
She let out a gasp as he grabbed her wrist. Tamahome tugged making Miaka fall ontop of him.  
  
"EEEK!" screamed out Miaka. Tamahome smiled. He planted a small kiss on Miaka's forehead. She giggled and cuddled closer to him.  
  
"Tamahome..." she whispered.  
  
"Ashiteru Miaka." said Tamahome as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) ~Qu-Dong Villiage~  
  
Tears rolled down her face as she tried to awaken her friend. Nakago kneeled next to both young girls.  
  
"Mistress...please do not worry yourself. I asure you she'll be fine." Yui wiped her tears away and nodded. Nakago picked up the unconsious Usagi and both headed towards the Qu-Dong Palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Section~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Miko: Don't worry minna-san! This isn't the end of the chapter! I just wanted to say a few things before we continue. One of you guys asked for Suboshi...I think thats how you spell his name...Anyway! Because I only have the first 3 books I only know about certian seishi. So gomen that Yui will not be with Suboshi. ^^;; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakago gently placed the unconcious Usagi on her bed and brought the blankets up to her face. He turned towards Yui only to see her eyes had grown red and puffy. He walked towards her wrapping his large arms around her in a comforting hug.  
  
"Everything will be fine, I'm sure it was just due to the heat." said Nakago. (a/n: Nakago...nice? OMG! I've done something unbelieveable!! Pae- Pae: Not really...)  
  
Yui removed herself from Nakago's embrace and sat herself next to Usagi. Taking Usagi's hand into hers, Yui began to silently pray. (a/n: I make her pray alot ne?)  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) ~Usagi's Mind~  
  
Empty. That was the first thought that entered her mind. Darkness covered half the room disabling her to see anything further than where she was. The silence echoed everywhere. There was no escaping.  
  
She ran out of the room and into a brightly lit on. A chandelier hanging from the ceiling giving off a warm glow to the vacant room. She feet began to move itself taking her to the nearest window. Her eyes widend at the sight in front of her.  
  
'No...no...NOOO!!'  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) ~Usagi's Room~  
  
Yui woke up startled as Usagi sat up in bed gasping.  
  
"Usagi!" cried out Yui as she enveloped the older girl in a tight hug. Slowly Usagi hugged back, unsure if she was still dreaming or back in Qu-Dong. Suddenly she laying down with a huge bump on her head.  
  
"IIIIITTTAAA!!" Usagi cried as she rubbed her poor head. Yui lay standing in front of her holding a...bat?  
  
"BAKA! Don't EVER scare me like that again! I thought I lost you!" yelled and cried out Yui. She fell to her knees and leaned foward embracing Usagi, holding her tightly as if to keep her from escaping. Usagi looked down at the young girl.  
  
"Gomen nasai Yui-chan. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Usagi stroked the young girl calming her down a bit. Yui nodded and looked at Usagi a smile on her face.  
  
"Honto ni?" asked Yui.  
  
"Hai" answered Usagi tapping Yui on the nose.  
  
Deciding now was the time Nakago cleared his throat announcing his presence. (a/n: Anno...where was he the whole time?) Both girls looked up in his direction and beamed.  
  
"Kago-chan!" shouted Usagi. Nakago blushed. (a/n: O.O NAKAGO BLUSHED!!! ::faints::) She jumped out of bed and launched herself at him, only to fall flat on her face.  
  
"...Ow..." she whispered. Nakago let out a chuckle and Yui tried to contain her laughter.  
  
"Daijobou ka Usa-chan?" asked Yui. Her face turned red as she tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
"...Iie...I think I broke my nose." came the muffled reply. That was it. Yui broke down in a fit of giggles. Her face turning red from lack of oxygen. Usagi pushed herself up and glared at Yui.  
  
"You dare laugh at me? ME?! THE GREAT USAGI?!" shouted Usagi as she did a Sailor V pose. Yui nodded. Usagi tackled her and began to tickle Yui.  
  
Nakago inched away towards the door escaping the rath of the tickle- frenze hime.  
  
Yui laughed and laughed. Unable to breath she surrendured. Smirking Usagi stood up and extended her hand to Yui. Gracefully accepting Yui took Usagi's hand. Unknown to her her sleeve had lifted up exposing a scar.  
  
Usagi looked at Yui's hand, and then at Yui.  
  
"Yui-chan...where'd you get that scar from?" Yui's gaze turned to the floor. She hadn't told Usagi about her atempt. Would now be the best? Yes, she thought, yes it was.  
  
"I tried to kill myself after...after...I was...raped." she whispered. Yui let go of Usagi's hand. Her thoughts took a turn for the worse.  
  
'What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if...what if she finds me...oh god!' She held her head in her hands. Comforting hands placed themselves on her sholder.  
  
"Yui...what happened to you is unforgivable and unforgetable. But don't think I think less of you. If fact, I think highly of you." she hugged Yui from behind placing her head on Yui's shoulder. Yui smiled.  
  
"Ne, Usagi you're not getting soft on me are you?" said Yui. Usagi pushed Yui onto the bed and walked towards the door. Yui lay flat on her face.  
  
"Of course not! As if I would go soft on you!" Usagi exited the room. Yui sat up and ran after Usagi.  
  
"MATTE! WAIT FOR ME!!" she shouted.  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) ~Hong-Nan Palace~  
  
Nuriko looked out of his window pushing aside strands of dark purple hair out of his face. They still had three seishi to find. He looked out at the night sky and noticed that the Seriyu constallation shone brightly. A sneer worked it's way onto his face.  
  
'If it weren't for that Seriyu Miko, Miaka wouldn't be mooping about and we would have found the other three seishi!' he shouted in his mind. He leaned back in his bed and yawned.  
  
'Hotohori...you're so wraped up in your love for Miaka that you can't see mine. Please Suzaku, allow me to love. If not Hotohori, then someone who will understand me' Finishing his silent pray, Nuriko closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) ~Time Gates~  
  
'Don't worry Nuriko...your wish shall be granted soon.' Sailor Pluto stepped away from the mirror and looked into another.  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) ~Future Crystal Tokyo~  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sat in her throne overlooking Crystal Tokyo. To her left was her husband and to the right of her was her daughter. She smiled down at her people and raised her staff up high.  
  
Sparks flew everywhere celebrating the 100th anneversery of Crystal Tokyo. Unbeknowest to the people, a man watched from the shadows. Lust filled his eyes as he looked at the young Queen.  
  
'She should have been mine...Damn you...Damn you!' He turned and left leaving a feeling of destruction in the air.  
  
~~~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~~~  
  
Miko: Phew! That was long! Aww...only seven pages...I was hoping for atleast ten.  
  
Pae-Pae: We can't always have what we want.  
  
Miko: ::dreams::  
  
Shi: She's thinking about him again...  
  
Pae-Pae: Just leave her for now, she deserves it.  
  
Shi: ::crosses his arms and pouts:: She should be dreaming of me!  
  
Pae-Pae: ^.^; Gomen nasai minna-san. Please, atleast 10 reviews for this chapter and that way Miko-san can start on chapter two sooner ^.^  
  
Miko: Don't forget the...  
  
Pae-Pae: Don't worry Miko-san! ::giggles:: So who is this mysterious man? And who is her husband? And what does Pluto mean when she says soon? Find out in the next chapter! JA!  
  
Shi: Ja!  
  
Miko: Neko...  
  
Shi: O.O NEKO?! :: mumbles to himself::  
  
Pae-Pae: ^^;;;; 


	3. Chapter Two

Miko: Ohayo minna-san! I was soooo happy about the reviews I got. Please continue to review!! Also, I'd like you to meet someone, Neko ^^!!  
  
Shi: NEKO?!?!?!?!  
  
Neko: Somebody call me?  
  
Miko: Hehe, hai, you're gonna be one of my muses. Is that alright?  
  
Neko: Um...sure...as long as I can bring my koi with me!  
  
Miko:...K-Koi...You have a...a...koi?  
  
Neko: Hai, didn't I tell you that already?  
  
Miko: No...  
  
Pae-Pae: Miko-san daijobou ka?  
  
Miko: Hai, arigatou though.  
  
Neko: So...can I bring my koi?  
  
Miko: Yes...  
  
Neko: ALRIGHT!!  
  
Miko: While we wait for...Neko's koi, why don't we get the story started?  
  
Pae-Pae: ::looks at Miko with concern::  
  
Miko: ^^ Don't worry about me! I'll be fine, we must start it before I lose my inspiration to write.  
  
Pae-Pae:...Alright...here are the ages, and then the votes!  
  
Yui & Miaka: 16 Usagi & Tamahome:17 Nuriko: 18 Nakago, Hotohori, Chichiri: 19  
  
Votes:  
  
Yui: Tamahome:7, Nakago:3, & Hotohori:2  
  
Usagi: Tamahome:2, Hotohori:6, Chichiri:1, Nuriko:3, & Nakago:7  
  
Miaka: Tamahome:4, & Hotohori:8  
  
Miko: Hmm...interesting. The voting shall end on March 14th, 2003 at 12:00 a.m. Now let's begin!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon. They belong to their rightful creators Yû Watase and Naoko Takeuchi. If I did own anything, I would want to own Haruka and make her my girlfriend ^.^  
~* The Mysterious Miko*~ ~A forest between the borders of Qu-Dong & Hong-Nan~  
  
Hotohori looked ahead noticing that Miaka and Tamahome were locked in an embrace. He turned his gaze to Nuriko as he silently cried in his mind. The wind wiped at his dark hair sending it flying everywhere. His dark eyes glazed with unshed tears.  
  
'Baka' he thought. 'You knew she could never be yours...she's already claimed her love for Tamahome.' A sad smile played on his lips but was wiped off as the group stopped.  
  
"What's going on?" he called out. Chichiri turned to the young emperor.  
  
"We've reached the Qu-Dong border, no da." said Chichiri. Hotohori sighed and pulled at his cloak.  
  
Miaka turned towards the Suzaku seishi.  
  
"We have to keep going! I have to save Yui-chan! Who knows what the emperor could be doing to her!?" screeched out Miaka. An image of Yui chained to the wall nothing but skin and bones filled her mind. She cried out and latched herself to Tamahome.  
  
"NO! Yui-chan!" cried Miaka. Tamahome tightend his hold on Miaka and whispered words of love into her ear. In a few minutes Miaka calmed down a bit.  
  
"SNAP!" Nuriko 's head shot up as he heard the sound of a twig snapping. He motioned for everyone to quiet down. Ruslting of bushes was heard and two blondes and a silver haired figure came running out, stopping in front of the Suzaku seishi and miko. Miaka's eyes widend.  
  
"Yui-chan..."  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) ~Farther away~ (Five minutes earlier)  
  
Usagi yawned placing her hands behind her head. She looked at Yui and then Nakago. An idea formed in her head as an evil smile touched her lips.  
  
Nakago looked at the young girl to the left of him and noticed the smile on her face. He continued to watch her. Placing his hand over his chest, Nakago wondered what this feeling was. His day dreaming was cut short as he felt something poking him.  
  
"Wha-?" He looked over to see that Yui was the one poking him.  
  
"Hai?" he asked. Yui just kept poking him. Nakago just stared at her.  
  
"Usa-chan's missing..." Yui said as she continued poking him. A huge sweatdrop formed over Nakagos' head. (a/n: Kawaii ^.^ Neko: ::growls::) Yui smiled at him. Then she turned and walked off into the forest.  
  
Nakagos' eyes widend a bit. He turned left and right. There was no sign of Yui or Usagi anywhere. Biting his lip to stay calm, Nakago took a step foward only to land on a twig, breaking it in half. He nearly jumped up in fright. (a/n: major OOC)  
  
Usagi and Yui giggled watching Nakago from their hiding place. They looked at each other and held their thumbs up.  
  
"Ready?" whsipered Usagi. Yui shook her head.  
  
"Hai!" Both girls jumped down from the tree and began to run in the opposite direction. But not before pushing Nakago down. They laughed and ran thorugh the bushes.  
  
Nakago lifted his face up, a scowl on his face.  
  
'Thos girls...' he thought. Nakago stood up and brushed off the debries off before running after the two teenagers. All three ran into a clearing and stopped dead in their tracks as a familiar voice made its way into two pairs of ears.  
  
"Yui-chan..."  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) ~Back to the preseant~  
  
Miaka looked at Yui and a full blown smile made its way onto her face.  
  
"YUI-CHAN!" Miaka launched herself onto Yui, and hugged her. Sobs racked through her body as hot tears ran down her face.  
  
"Oh Yui-chan! I thought I would never get to you!" Miaka held on tighter.  
  
Usagi watched as the strange girl latched herself onto Yui. She cleared her throat making hers and Nakagos presence known.  
  
"Ahem...gomen for interupting this little...reunion, demo mistress we should be heading back to Qu-Dong." said Nakago.  
  
Tamahome and Chichiri turned their gazes to Nakago glaring daggers at him.  
  
Yui looked down at Miaka and pushed her away. She turned and walked up next to Usagi, wrapping her arms around the older girls arm. (a/n: shojo ai anyone?)  
  
Miaka looked at Yui and then at the new girl. Her lips trembling signaling that she was about to cry.  
  
"Yui-chan...who's that?" she asked. Yui looked from Miaka to Usagi. Her gaze softend at the sight of Tamahome.  
  
'He should be with me...' she thought. A sneer wound its way onto Yui's face.  
  
"This...Miaka, is my best friend in the whole world. I'd like you to meet Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Usagi looked at Yui and then at Miaka. Miaka stared in disbelief. Yui had a new best friend? A sudden pain filled her heart. She couldn't believe it. She DIDN'T believe it. This girl was not going to take her friend away from her!  
  
Nuriko's gaze turned to the young silver haird girl that Yui was clinging to. He had to admit she was attractive. Her cerulean eyes held an innocence that could only be found in a child. And yet...they held wisdom. He shook his head slightly.  
  
Tamahome looked at Miaka, shaking his head in a disapproving manner. He looked up at Yui and their gazes met. Tamahome blushed and averted his gaze to the ground.  
  
'Why am I bushing?' he thought to himself. He returned his gaze at Yui only to find her hidden behind the silver haired girl.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yui looked at Tamahome and hid behind Usagi. Her breathing became labored as her thoughts turned towards him.  
  
'Tamahome...' whispered her mind. Her heart ached at the meer thought of him. Yui wrapped her arms around Usagi's waist.  
  
"I wanna go back now." she whispered. Usagi nodded and signaled to Nakago. All three turned to leave when Miaka launched herself at Usagi.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND!!!" shouted the angry suzaku miko. Miaka pushed Usagi down, and began to pound her head into the ground.  
  
"Miaka!" shouted Tamahome, Hotohori and Chichiri.  
  
"Usagi!" "Usa-chan!" shouted and cried out Nakago and Yui.  
  
Usagi grabbed Miaka's wrist, stopping the girl from pounding her head again. Slowly she sat up with Miaka's wrist in her hands. Her eyes darkend to a sapphire. Silver hair wipped about her face. Yet, there was no breeze. Her grip tightend on the miko's wrist. Almost to the point of breaking the bone.  
  
Miaka looked at the girl horrified. Whimpers escaped as her wrist was crushed.  
  
"Ita!" cried out the miko. Hotohori could stand for this no longer. He unsheathed his sword and brought it down inches away from Uasgi's hand.  
  
"Let her go." he growled. (a/n: Hotohori? Growl?) Usagi turned her gaze to him. Her sapphire eyes flickering before Hotohori was pushed up against a tree by an invisible force.  
  
"Your Majesty!" "Hotohori!" shouted the Suzaku seishi. They all rushed towards him. Usagi looked back down at the miko.  
  
"How dare you attack me..." she said in a calm but deadly voice. Calmy she stood up. Miaka struggled to get out of her grip, as a strange white light appeared in Usagi's hand.  
  
Yui and Nakago stood back and watched as everything took place. Yui looked in awe as her friend conjured up the white ball of light.  
  
Hotohori groaned as he became concious. He gasped and his eyes widend as he looked towards Usagi and Miaka. The others turned in the same direction and they too gasped.  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) ~Tokyo, Japan~  
  
Setsuna's head shot up. A wave of energy washed over her entire body giving her the feeling of destruction. Her eyes widend and quickly she transformed.  
  
"Pluto...Crystal...Power...MAKE-UP!" In a flash Sailor Pluto stood in the place of Setsuna. Another flash and Sailor Pluto disappeared.  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) ~Forest near Qu-Dong & Hong-Nan~  
  
The ball of light grew to the size of an orange before stopping. Usagi looked into Miaka's eyes and threw her back into a tree.  
  
Miaka cried out as pain travled over her body. She slumped over breathing heavily. Lifting her head, Miaka looked at Usagi and then at Yui.  
  
"Y-Yui-chan..?" she called out, barely a whisper. Yui just stared at Miaka. The feeling of nothing entered her body as she watched Usagi throw her into that tree. Yui turned to Nakago and saw that he was staring at Usagi. She too, turned to look at the girl.  
  
"How dare you call yourself her friend...You didn't come back for her. You came back for your own need. Not once did you think about Yui untill you heard them speak of the Seriyu no Miko. You always put your selfish needs before anyone elses." said Usagi.  
  
Miaka clenched her fists. Her head bowed in shame, Miaka began to speak.  
  
"What do you know? What do you know about my selfishness? You're probably the same way. I bet back home you were selfish also." Miaka lifted her head. Her gaze penetrating Usagi's.  
  
Usagi looked back at the girl. Thoughts turned in her head.  
  
'Never...'  
  
"I was never like you Miaka...I always put my friends before me. I gave up the one person I loved because he loved someone else. Do you know how hard it was for me? To accept the fact that the one person I loved didn't love me? No...of course not. Why? Because you...are...selfish" she whispered  
  
His heart ached. He didn't know why but it just did. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he knew she would never be his. Because her heart, belonged to someone else.  
  
'Usagi...' his mind whispered.  
  
'Usagi...' whispered a voice in her mind.  
  
'Nani?' she asked within her mind.  
  
'Usagi...please...don't kill her. Atleast not now!' said the voice of Yui. Usagi closed her eyes and the white ball of light disappeared.  
  
"Sernity-hime!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. A woman carrying a key-like staff ran out from the bushes panting heavily.  
  
"Puu!" cried out Usagi with a smile. She ran towards the older woman embracing her tightly. Sailor Pluto returned the hug.  
  
Yui's hand clenched tightly, her eyes shadowed as she bowed her head. Jealousy filled her. Usagi was to be her friend and her friend only. (a/n: Obessive...)  
  
Pluto pulled away.  
  
"Gomen Serenity-hime, but I felt a disturbance around here and thought that something was wrong here." said Pluto as she lowered her voice. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Ne, That was probably me." said Usagi, hands behind her head. Pluto nodded, and took a step back.  
  
"Then there is no need for me. Ja ne Serenity-hime! Hotaru sends her love!" said the senshi of time as she disappeared.  
  
Everyone looked at Usagi. She could feel their gazes on her back. She turned to look at them.  
  
"Nani?" she asked. All of a sudden Usagi was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"Where did she come from, no da?"  
  
"Why did she call you Serenity-hime?"  
  
"Are you leaving soon?"  
  
Usagi weakly smiled at everyone. She raised her hand to silence everyone.  
  
"One at a time." she said.  
  
"Who was she?" asked Nuriko.  
  
"She is a friend of mine. Her name is Meioh Setsuna." answered Usagi.  
  
"Where did she come from, no da?" asked Chichiri  
  
"She came from my world."  
  
"WHAT?!" Shouted everyone.  
  
"How is that possible?! The only way to get here is through the book and Keisuke has it with him!" said Miaka.  
  
"Umm...well, you see. My friend is the guardian of Time and Space, and her job is watch over time and other demensions..." said Usagi.  
  
"So you could leave anytime you wanted to?" asked Yui. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Hai, but I plan to stay here untill I feel that you are safe and have found all the Seriyu seishi." answered Usagi.  
  
Yui looked at the older girl.  
  
'She could leave if she wanted to...but instead she's staying untill I can find my way home. Usagi...'  
  
"Gomen, but we should be getting back to Qu-Dong before the emperor becomes upset." said Nakago. Yui and Usagi nodded.  
  
"Miaka." called out Yui.  
  
"Hai?" asked Miaka. Yui turned, her back facing the Miaka.  
  
"Take care." she said and the three figures began to walk towards Qu- Dong.  
  
Miaka stared at their retreating forms. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Yui-chan..." she whsipered. A soft breeze blew brushing the tears away from the young miko's face.  
  
~~~~~~End Chapter Two~~~~~~  
  
Miko:...Yay?  
  
Neko:That sort of made snese...  
  
Miko: Shut up. Gomen if this chapter confused you ^^;; But see...the thing is, is that there is really no plot to the story. But what I'm going to try to do is get the rest of the Fushigi Yugi mangas to I can base the plot on something while they look for the rest of the Seriyu and Suzaku seishi ^^;; But mostly the Seriyu seishi.  
  
Pae-Pae: Well we must be going, because Miko has school and she needs to get ready!  
  
Miko: O.O!! OMG! I'M GONNA BE LLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pae-Pae: Ja ne minna-san and don't forget to review ^.^ 


	4. Chapter Three

A.N: Ohayo minna-san! It's chapter Three YAY!! Votes are in and here are the results!  
  
Yui: Tamahome:11, Nakago:7, & Hotohori:3  
  
~Winner: Tamahome~  
  
Usagi: Tamahome:4, Hotohori:7, Chichiri:2, Nuriko:6, & Nakago:11  
  
~Winner: Nakago~  
  
Miko: Gomen Pern-san, maybe in the future I'll write a Usagi and Nuriko fic ^.^  
  
Miaka: Tamahome:6, & Hotohori:12  
  
~Winner: Hotohori~  
  
Hehe, So Tamahome is paired with Yui , while Nakago is paired with Usagi and Hotohori is paired with Miaka ^.^ What else was I going to say? Oh yea! No one seems to wanna review my Hikari no Shi story T.T And that makes me feel like I'm not a good writer...::sniff::  
  
Oh yes, I can't remember which...but one of my reviewers asked that I bring in Hotaru for Nuriko and I thought "Sure why not?" So later on Hotaru shall be joining the Seriyu Miko and Seishi. Hmm...me thinks Hotaru and Yui shall have a conflict...  
  
Sailor Tsunami- All I have to say is that, wouldn't you be the same if you were raped and you found out your friend thought more about a guy than you? I rest my case! ::crosses her arms:: Well I must start before I bore you with my rambling ^.^ Enjoy the story minna-san!! Oh yes! Most of the chapter will be centered on Hotohri and Miaka ^.^  
  
Min & Ray- Gomen , but the voters wanted Usagi with Nakago. And I shall follow the voters. But don't worry ^.^ I'll make a Nuriko/Usagi fic later. Tay?  
~*The Mysterious Miko*~  
  
~Tokyo, Japan~  
  
A fourteen year-old Hotaru sat in her room staring at the large full length mirror. Her eyes wide in shock, she raised her hands and touched the cool glass. Tugging at her nightgown, Hotaru let out a sigh and called out to her guardians.  
  
"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!!" The couple came running in and stared shock at the teenager.  
  
"What happend?!" shouted out Haruka. Michiru just stood there. Her aqua-green eyes taking in the girl  
  
"I don't know...I got up and my body was like this."(a/n: remember? Hotaru was eleven before ^^) said Hotaru as she continued to tug at her nightgown. Haruka growled. There was only one person who knew what was going on, and that was...  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)  
  
~Qu-Dong Gardens~  
  
"Usagi!!" called out a voice. Her silver eyes looked at the caller, mischief clearlying playing in them. Strands of silver hair whiped at her face, the rest held in a french twist.  
  
"Usagii!" was called out again. She giggled in response. The caller turned to the sound of giggleing. Blue eyes stared into silver. Eyes dancing with mirth. Fair hair caressing his cheek. (a/n: ::sighs:: ) He walked towards the young lady, a smile on his lips. He extended his arm and grabbed the young lady, pulling her towards him. His arm wrapped around her tiny waist holding her closer to his lean body.  
  
(a/n: Damn her...I wish that was me ~.~ )  
  
She leaned into him. Her head resting against his chest. She could hear the sound of his heart beat. Her fingers lightly traced his armor. She stood on her tip toes brushing her lips against his. He tightend his hold on her. He looked into her eyes and she into his.  
  
"Nakago" she whispered. He crushed his lips onto hers. She gasped and moaned into the kiss. Her hands running themselves through his hair.  
  
"Nakago..." she moaned out. He pushed her against the wall, pressing himself against her small body. She cried out. He took this as a chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned in estacy as she pressed herself against him. Gently she began to suck on his tongue. Their ki rose. He pulled away, panting lighty. A blush appeared on her face. She rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
"Aishiteru Nakago." she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He sat up in bed , panting heavily. Sweat ran down his body, he shivered when the cool night air brushed into his room. Nakago ran his fingers through his hair as he got up from his bed and exited his room.  
  
'That dream...It's been plauging my mind since she arrived...' He turned into the Seriyu shrine. The doors opened revealing a large room with a statue of a dragon in the middle of it. Nakago kneeled before the dragon and silently began to pray.  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)  
  
~Back to Tokyo~  
  
"SETSUNA!!" called out the angry wind senshi.  
  
"No need to shout Haruka." said the Time Guardian. Her garnet colored eyes shined with knowledge. Haruka grited her teeth in response.  
  
"No need to- Damnit Setsuna! What the hell happend to her?!" Setsuna just smirked.  
  
"It looks like she grew." stated the Time Guardian. Hotaru watched her guardians argue. Michiru giggled at her koibito's antics.  
  
"Doushite Setsuna?" asked the calm senshi. Setsuna looked at her with grattitude.  
  
"Because Hotaru needed to grow up in order to accompany Serenity-hime on her journey."  
  
"Honto ni!?" cried out the young teenager.  
  
"Hai" nodded Setsuna.  
  
"Sugio! I can go with Usagi-mama!" Setsuna chuckled. Haruka just stood there, her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Michiru giggled and hugged her koi.  
  
"Haruka, Usagi will take care of Hotaru. I'm sure no harm shall come to both of them."  
  
"Hai, hai." sighed a defeated senshi.  
  
"I know koneko will take care of chibi here." said Haruka as she rumpled Hotaru's hair. Hotaru growled. Setsuna smiled.  
  
"Now that that's settled, let's get ready." All four nodded and prepaired for Hotaru's trip.  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)  
  
~Hong-Nan Palace~  
  
Miaka let out a heavy sigh as she stared up at the ceiling. Lately she and Tamahome had grown distant. She sighed and turned to lay on her stomach, strands of copper colored hair fell from her buns and settled themselves around her face. Her eyes closed as she picture the last words Yui said to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miaka." called out Yui.  
  
"Hai?" asked Miaka. Yui turned, her back facing Miaka.  
  
"Take care." she said and the three figures began to walk towards Qu- Dong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She clenched her eyes closed, fighting the tears that threatend to fall. Miaka gasped as she was held against a body. Arms tightendtheir hold on her.  
  
'Tamahome...' she thought. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. Soft brown eyes stared back into her own.  
  
"Hotohori-sama!" Miaka removed herself from his grasp and took a step back. Her gaze swept past him and onto the ground.  
  
'Why is my heart pounding so fast?' she thought to herself. Miaka placed a hand on her chest, over her beating heart. She looked back up to the emperor.  
  
"Gomen nasai Hotohori-sama." said the shy miko. Hotohori just smiled at her. He took a step foward and held her face in his hands.  
  
"Daijobou ka Miaka?" He asked. Concern riding in his voice. (a/n: you can ride a voice?)  
  
"Hai! Just tired." To show she meant it, Miaka rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. Hotohori looked at her. With surprsing strength, he lifted her up and set her on the bed.  
  
"Rest for now, and I'll check up on you later." commanded the emperor.  
  
"Demo...I don't need t-" she was cut off as Hotohori placed his lips over hers in a sweet kiss. Miaka whimpered. Her arms unconciously wrapping themselves around his neck pulling him closer to her. Hotohori let out a slight groan. Miaka parted her lips and dragged her tongue across Hotohori's lips.  
  
The pair was interupted as a knock was heard. Miaka blushed and pulled away. Hotohori stood up, and smoothed out his robes.  
  
"Come in." he said a slight tremor in his voice. Tamahome opened the sliding door and stepped in, a frown on his face.  
  
"Gomen Hotohori-sama, demo we need to find the rest of the Suzaku seishi. Or else Miaka-sama won't be able to go home." said Tamahome. Miaka lookd at Tamahome and sighed, resting her head against the bed. Both men exited the room. Miaka sighed, her hand touching her lips.  
  
'Hotohori...what are you doing to me?' she thought. She gazed out of her room to the night sky. Her thoughts turned back to her friend.  
  
'Yui...what are you doing now? Are you happy?'  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)  
  
~Tokyo, Japan~  
  
Hotaru jumped up in excitement. She couldn't wait to see Usagi. She turned to Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Hurry up Puu!" said the young teenager. Sailor Pluto smiled at her. Tapping her staff on the ground she raised it hihg over her head.  
  
"Guardian Chronos! Father of Time and Space. I, your daughter ask you to part the heavens and dimensions." Lighting lit up the sky. And thunder roared.  
  
"Take your child, Saturn to the world of the Universe of the Four Gods! To Serenity!" A black portal began to swirl around the teenager. Hotaru looked at Pluto and smiled. She waved good-bye as she was transported to the other dimensions.  
  
(^.^) (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)  
  
~Qu-Dong Palace~  
  
Usagi stared out at the moon sighing. She turned to the young girl that lay sleeping on her bed. A smile worked its way onto her face. Her head shot up as a familiar feeling washed over her.  
  
'It couldn't be...' she thought. A black portal opened and a young girl fell out of it, landing on the floor.  
  
"Owwww!" said the girl. Usagi just stared. It couldn't be.  
  
"H-Hotaru...?" said Usagi shakly.  
  
The young girl looked up and smiled.  
  
"At your service!"  
  
~~~~End Chapter 4~~~  
  
A/N: Gomen that its so short! But I haven't been feeling well lately. But I'll try real hard in the next chapter! Remember 10 reviews ^.~ Ja ne minna- san! 


	5. Chapter Four

A.N: Omg domo arigatou minna for all your reviews ^.^ You made me so happy. And thank you all for your concern, I'm better now, gomen it's taken me so long to update. I've been hanging out with my friends and spending less time on the stories ^^;;  
  
Umm...do any of you know how they discovered the rest of the seishi? If so could you e-mail them to me at deadly_siren_@msn.com? Thanks alot. For those of you who just skipped to this chapter here are the couples...  
  
Miaka/Hotohori  
  
Yui/Tamahome (This chapter will be mostly dedicated to them)  
  
Usagi/Nakago (They'll be next chapter)(possible lemon..only by request of course ~.~;)  
  
Hotaru/Nuriko (And the chapter after next)  
  
Ages:  
  
Hotaru: 14 Yui & Miaka: 16 Usagi & Tamahome:17 Nuriko: 18 Nakago, Hotohori, Chichiri: 19  
  
~*The Mysterious Miko*~  
  
~Qu-Dong Palace~  
  
Yui stared at the purple headed girl, jealousy raged within the depths of her blue eyes. Her gaze swept to the silver haired girl and her eyes softend. She let out a sigh and continued to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Daijoubou ka Yui?" asked Usagi. Her silver eyes traveling over the girl's length. (a/n: Get your mind outta the gutter ya hentais .o) Yui blushed and nodded. Her gaze traveled to the floor as her cheeks were painted a light rose.  
  
"H-Hai Usa-chan..."whishpered Yui. Hotaru looked from one girl to the other.  
  
"Ne, we haven't been properly introduced. Watashi wa Tomoe Hotaru." Hotaru extended her hand out to Yui. Yui just looked at the hand.  
  
"Atashi wa Hongo Yui." Hotaru smiled and Yui just shook her head.  
  
Yui turned her attention back to her food. Thoughts of reasons why Hotaru had come.  
  
'She wants to take Usa-chan home, so you'll be lonely forever!' said a voice in her head. Yui shook her head covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Yui?" said a concerned Usagi. Yui stood up and left the room.  
  
"Yui?!" called out Usagi. She was about to stand up when Hotaru stopped her.  
  
"Let her be for a while, she's probably upset about something." Usagi looked down at the young girl. She moved Hotaru's arm out of the way and ran after Yui. Hotaru watched her friend leave.  
  
'Usagi...'she thought 'Always worried about others and never yourself. Soon...the time will come...and then who will stand by your side?' Hotaru shook her head and went back to eating her breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.S.: Anyone here think I should write a fic with a Yui/Usagi/Hotaru type triangel? Hmm?  
  
Pae-Pae: I do! I love to read your yuri's ^.^  
  
Miko: ::blushes:: A-Arigatou Pae-san...  
  
Pae-Pae: Mhmm ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Forest near Qu-Dong border line~  
  
Tamahome stalked the roads of the forest, fire raging in his eyes. All he could think about was that kiss. The kiss between Miaka and Hotohori. He let out a roar and slammed his hand against a tree, knocking it off its roots. A startled gasp woke him from his daze. A flash of gold ran past.  
  
'Who in the world...'thought Tamahome. He walked towards the sound of rustling leaves. A female figure sat on the ground, body wracked with sobs.  
  
"Y-Yui-san?" he asked. His voice cracking a bit, heart racing. Yet he didn't know why. Not even Miaka made him feel this way.  
  
"Yui?" he asked again. The figure looked up at him with a tear streaked face.  
  
"T-Tamahome..."cracked Yui's voice. Tamahome nodded and kneeled next to Yui wrapping his arms around her small body.  
  
"Yui-kun, what happened?" asked Tamahome, worry etched in his voice. Yui just pressed her forehead against his chest, and continued to sob. He tightend his hold on her, rubbing her back softly and cooeing sweet words into her ear.  
  
"Daijoubou ka Yui-kun?" he asked. Yui sobbed and looked up at him, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Tomoe-san, I think...*sob* I think she's trying to take Usa-chan from me." Tamahome nodded as Yui explained her feelings about Usagi and Hotaru. He held her when she seemed ready to burst into tears, and rubbed her back when she got sick from crying to much.  
  
"Domo Arigatou Tamahome..."whispered Yui. He smiled and embraced her in a warm hug.  
  
"No problem." He pulled away and looked into Yui's eyes. Yui smiled and placed a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
He blushed and with a new sense of bravery, leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Yui's. When she gasped he took that as his chance and deepend the kiss by snaking his tongue between her lips. He held her face in his hands, as Yui wrapped hers around his neck, bringing him closer to her.  
  
Tamahome sighed into the kiss. Yui smiled to herself. She finally had Tamahome within her grasp. A gasp broke them apart as they both looked up into a pair of shocked eyes.  
  
"Kuso..."exclaimed Tamahome.  
  
~~~End Chapter Four~~~  
  
Miko: AHHHH!! Gomen gomen gomen!! I'm sooooo sorry!! I've just haven't had time to write my stories and yes...please forgive me! I promise to make the next chapter super super long! A make-up for the shortness of this one..  
  
Pae-Pae: Hehe, I'm sure it'll be alright Miko-sama, ^-^  
  
Miko: ::clears her throat and turns around:: Of c-course...So yea...um..Who found Yui and Tamahome kissing? ::shrugs:: I don't know yet...And should I write a Yui/Usagi/Hotaru fic? It's up to you readers. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I PROMISE to make the next chapter longer!! Ja ne minna-san!! 


	6. Authors Notes Please Read!

Ahhh! Gomen nasai minna-san! I've just been so busy with stuff at home and the fact that my boyfriend went back to Georgia ;-; So now I hafta wait till next year to see him. But that's not an excuse for me not updating as much.  
The reason being is that I have been having family problems and haven't really been up to writing my stories. Mostly because I haven't been home to do anything. But I promise to update atleast one chapter every other week. So please be patient!  
  
Also on a side note: Hikari no Shi and Depths of the Soul have been put on a indefinite hiatus. Please bare with me. That's about it. Since you guys have been wonderful readers and reviewers I'll give you guys a sneak peak into the fifth chapter ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_The figure glanced at their sides, as if making sure no one was following them.  
  
"My name is Haku Kaen, and I'm here because a Lady Tsukino sent me to find Lady Yui."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well...she's very kind, and she'll do anything to help a friend if need-be. She's like an older sister to me. Always there for me, never putting me down. Sometimes I wonder if it's all a dream...ya know? If one day I'll wake up and this is all a dream. To find out that Usagi never came and...and..." Yui wiped the small tear that had escaped.  
  
_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okie dokie pokie ^-^ Just something to wet your appetite as I continue to work on the chapter.  



	7. Chapter Five I'm not dead!

**Authors Notes: GOMEN!!! I'm sooooooo sorry!! I had the fifth chapter all written and then I had to reboot my entire computer. Then it messed up again and I forgot to save it x.x so now I'm staring this chapter over. Gomen gomen gomen gomen!! ::gets on her knees:: Please forgive me!!   
  
Also, I'm going to have them discover the seishi in my own way. So yea ^^v For those who have skipped the chapters to this one here are the couples:**

  
  
Miaka/Hotohori  
Yui/Tamahome  
Usagi/Nakago  
Hotaru/Nuriko  
(Warning!! Lime later in chapter! You have been warned!)   
  
Ages:   
  
Hotaru: 14   
Yui & Miaka: 16   
Usagi & Tamahome: 17   
Nuriko: 18   
Nakago, Hotohori, Chichiri: 19 **_

The Mysterious Miko

_**  
**_Last Time…_**  
  
He blushed and with a new sense of bravery, leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Yui's. When she gasped he took that as his chance and deepend the kiss by snaking his tongue between her lips. He held her face in his hands, as Yui wrapped hers around his neck, bringing him closer to her.   
  
Tamahome sighed into the kiss. Yui smiled to herself. She finally had Tamahome within her grasp. A gasp broke them apart as they both looked up into a pair of shocked eyes.   
  
"Kuso..."exclaimed Tamahome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He glanced at the hooded figure and stood up, standing in front of Yui.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked. His arms outstretched to protect Yui, should this person attack.   
  
The stranger glanced to their sides. Making sure that no one was is listening range they spoke.   
  
"My name is Haku Kaen, and I'm here because Lady Tsukino sent me to find Lady Yui." Yui moved Tamahome's arm out of the way and stepped towards Haku.   
  
"Usa-chan sent you after me?" Haku just nodded. Yui smiled.   
  
"Tell her I'm on my way." With a slight tilt of the head, Haku turned and left to deliver the message.   
  
Turning to Tamahome, Yui extended her hand.   
  
"Care to join me?" Tamahome smiled and took Yui's hand into his own. Tightening her hand around his, Yui moved closer and placed her head on his shoulder.   
  
"So…tell me about this Usa-chan" Tamahome asked as he glanced down at Yui's face.   
  
"Well...she's very kind, and she'll do anything to help a friend if need-be. She's like an older sister to me. Always there for me, never putting me down. Sometimes I wonder if it's all a dream...ya know? If one day I'll wake up and this is all a dream. To find out that Usagi never came and..." Yui whispered, a small tear escaping.   
  
Tamahome stopped and turned Yui towards her. He embraced her, nuzzling his cheek against her head.   
  
"Sssshh…" he said Yui hugged him, burying her face into his chest. Her knees let out and Yui collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Yui!" Tamahome swiftly picked her up and started to walk/run towards the Qu-Dong palace.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi glanced and saw Haku. A small smile graced her face.   
  
"Did you find her?"   
  
"Hai, she said that she would be here soon." Usagi bowed.   
  
"Arigatou Kaen-san" Haku bowed back. Usagi went back to look out for her young friend.   
  
The sky began to darken as the sun set in the west. Usagi was about to go inside when a running Tamahome advanced to her.   
  
"Usagi-san!" he called out, Yui still in his arms. Letting out a shocked cry, Usagi ran forward, and stopped in front of the Suzaku seishi.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"She passed out from exhaustion."   
  
"Take her inside and tell Nakago to have the servants call for the doctor." Tamahome nodded and went in.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_(Warning: Ooc for Nakago!)_  
  
Her room glowed softly, candle lit throughout the entire place. The flames flickering from the soft breeze.   
  
She let out a heavy sigh; the doctor had arrived and proclaimed that Yui had a fever. Gazing up at the sky, the stars twinkled in the darkness, her eyes settling on the moon.   
  
_'Mother Selene…please help Yui get over the fever quickly.'_  
  
Warm arms slithered around her waist, pulling her against a lean body.   
  
"Nakago…" she whispered. Soft lips descended down onto her neck, showering it with butterfly kisses.   
  
She let out a soft whimper, rolling her head back. He carefully lifted her up and walked towards her bed, setting her down softly on it. Kissing her softly he caressed her cheek, holding her lips to his. His tongue snacked passed his lips and licked the corners of hers.   
  
Parting her lips Usagi brought his head closer, deepening the kiss. Her tongue rubbed against his and his massaging hers. Their tongues battling. His hands roamed her body, mapping out every curve and indent. Resting his hands on her chest, feeling he rise and fall, her steady breathing.   
  
His hand cupping her breast through the material, thumb grazing her nipple, sending a tingly feeling down her spine. Thrusting her chest forward, Usagi closed her eyes, relaxing under Nakago's touch.  
  
He smiled at her, kissing her lips, to her jaw, and to her neck. Licking at the sensitive flesh, his teeth grazing and nipping. She whimpered, her fingers running through his fair hair. Sitting up, Nakago pulled Usagi to him, and carefully removed her shirt.   
  
Blushing, Usagi quickly covered her chest with her arms. Chuckling lightly, Nakago lowered her arms.   
  
"Don't be so shy…you have a beautiful body." Nakago said. Usagi lowered her eyes, unable to look at Nakago. He chuckled again and took her chin in his fingers, raising her head. His eyes closed and his face inching closer, closing the distance. Usagi watched and licked her lips in anticipation.   
  
She could feel his hot breath surrounding her. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She moaned into the kiss when she felt his hands grab for her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down onto her. Wrapping her legs around his waist. Nakago let out a small moan, loving the feeling of his body pressed against hers.   
  
"Usagi…" He whispered. They were so into their act that the door opening went unnoticed till a voice cleared its throat.   
  
"Ahem…"   
  
Both snapped out and turned to the blushing and annoyed face of Hotaru. Usagi let out a yelp, and buried her face in Nakago's chest. He pulled the covers around them and sat up, smirking to her.   
  
"Yes? Is there anything we can do for you?" Hotaru blushed.   
  
"I…um…came to tell you t-t-that Yui-san's awake…" Usagi peeked out.   
  
"Honto ni?"   
  
"Hai"   
  
"Sugoi! I'll be out in a moment." Hotaru took that as a dismissal and exited the room.   
  
Nakago watched as Usagi left the bed and began to re-cloth herself. He couldn't help but chuckle.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"Nothing, it's just that Yui-sama is lucky to have a friend like you." Usagi blushed. He chuckled.   
  
"Well, I'll be going now. Ja Nakago…"  
  
"Ja, tell Yui I said hello."   
  
The sound of Usagi's answer echoed through the hall.   
  
"I will!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi opened the door to Yui's room and silently walked in. The lights were dim as the candles began to flicker in and out of existence. She smiled at the scene before her.   
  
The bodies of Yui and Tamahome wrapped in an embrace, legs intertwined hands holding one another, and Yui's head resting in the crook of his neck. Their steady breathing filled the quiet room.   
  
Deciding that they needed sleep, Usagi stepped out of the room and headed towards the garden.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He watched her, watched every move she made. His mission was to find Tamahome and that lead him to her.   
  
She held a beauty that Hotohori and Nuriko didn't. But what made this girl so fascinating? He pondered.   
  
Shaking his head he remembered why he was here. He had seen Tamahome leave and head for the forest. When he didn't come back Miaka had sent him after the money-grabber.   
  
Sighing he began to move closer to the palace when he stepped on a twig and drew attention to himself.   
  
He glanced to see if the beauty had noticed and let out a breath, thinking she had entered before the twig snapped.   
  
"May I help you?"   
  
Closing his eyes he chuckled. Figures.   
  
"Err…well…I've come looking for my friend…He goes by the name of Tamahome." He figured that me might as well get a clue to where he was.   
  
"He's asleep at the moment but you're welcome to stay until he wakes up." He was caught off guard. Why wasn't she screaming for the guards? Maybe she didn't know who he was. Yea! That's it! She didn't know who he was.   
  
"Arigatou." He got up from the ground and bowed to her.   
  
"Watashi wa Houjun Ri, but you may call me Chichiri." She smiled at him and bowed back.  
  
"Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi. Follow me," she grabbed his hand and lead him inside, "I'm sure you're hungry ne?"  
  
"Hai" They entered the kitchen and Usagi asked for a plate of food.  
  
Sitting at the table, he gazed at Usagi. Watching her again. He found Tamahome, so there was no need to keep himself from this woman.  
  
Usagi placed the plate of food and a mug of Sake before him. He nodded his thanks and took a sip of the Sake.  
  
"If you know Tamahome, then you must also be Suzaku seishi." His eyes widened and he let out a strangled gasp as the sake traveled down the wrong tube.  
  
"H-How do you know about Tamahome?" came out the rasp question. She just smiled and winked to him.  
  
"I'll tell you later. But for now…eat!"  
  
Chichiri just looked at her. Usagi placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. He gave in and soon was consumed with the need to feed.  
  
~~~~~~End Chapter 5~~~~~~  
  
**::stretches:: Yay! All of this within 24 hours ^-^! Hehe, see what happens when ya stay up till 6!! I got most of this chapter done at around 4 and went to bed at 6 cause my brain needed rest. But it's done! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^ I made it longer than my others as an apology for not updating in a while.  
  
GOMEN!! ::gives out Tamahome and Nakago plushies out:: ^-^ Enjoy!!  
  
**


	8. Authors Notes 2

Well look what I've gone and done to myself now. My girlfriend spilled root beer on my keyboard and now I can't use it. So I won't be able to update until I get it fixed or if I have the time to do it at home. I'm sorry everybody But all stories are put on hiatus. Please bear with me and I'll try to work on them during my free period. But I don't know when new chapters are coming out. Because my mother said she'd pay my trip to Georgia to visit my fiancée this Christmas if I got well grades in school. And right now, I'm only failing one class…and I have to keep it up. So I'm very very very very sorry, and I'll try to get new chapters out as soon as possible. Domo Arigatou Minna-sama.

              Kou No Miko


	9. Chapter Six

**Authors Notes: OMG! GOMEN NASAI!!! *falls to her knees* Please forgive me!! School just hasn't been going been going well and I just kind of lost the inspiration to write. Um...in regards to the review by MistressCoCoLover, yes I too noticed the story moved kind of fast. So after this chapter I will start revising the chapters to help better understand everything ^^; and sorry to everyone about the long delay and shortness of the chapter.**

  
  
  
Couples:   
  
Miaka/Hotohori  
Yui/Tamahome  
Hotaru/Nuriko  
Usagi/Nakago  
Ages:   
  
Hotaru: 14  
Yui & Miaka: 16  
Usagi & Tamahome: 17  
Nuriko: 18  
Nakago, Hotohori, Chichiri: 19  
  


**_The Mysterious Miko_**

  
  
**_Last Time…_**  
  
"If you know Tamahome, then you must also be Suzaku seishi." His eyes widened and he let out a strangled gasp as the sake traveled down the wrong tube.   
  
"H-How do you know about Tamahome?" came out the rasp question. She just smiled and winked to him.   
  
"I'll tell you later. But for now…eat!"   
  
Chichiri just looked at her. Usagi placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. He gave in and soon was consumed with the need to feed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_This Time…_**  
  
_Laughter rang in the garden. A child playing in the flowers. White lilies, and lavender tulips everywhere. A man and woman watching the small child. Their hands encased in each other's. The sun shining brightly down upon this happy family. Four women standing in the back, watching, protecting this family.   
  
The small girl fell to her knees, her parents rushing to her side. The woman cooing to her daughter. Telling her that everything will be all right. The father, checking for any injuries or scratches.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Screams of terror filling the night air. The same four women falling to the ground, covered in blood and bruises. The small girl crying for her mother. The father protecting his little girl. His eyes wandering over the fight, looking for his wife. Concern coursing through his body. Then he saw it…  
  
"S-" Pain ripped his body apart. Flames dancing across his and his daughters skin.   
  
"She was mine…"_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Violet eyes snapped open. The vision's bitter taste lingering in the far corner of her mind. She sat up in her bed, brushing the few strands of hair that sat in her face. Letting out a sigh, she slipped on her shoes and quietly tip toed out of her room. The tension between her and Yui was growing intense. She didn't know why, but she sensed that Yui hated her for a reason.   
  
"Because she thinks you're here to take Usagi away from her." Her head snapped forward, coming face to face with the red head Haku.   
  
"Why would she think that? And who are you?" Haku smirked.   
  
"She thinks that because before you arrived, Usagi was all hers. She didn't have to share her with anyone. But now that you're here, she feels threatened. And my name is Haku Kaen." Said Haku as she bowed.   
  
"Hotaru Tomoe" They shook hands.   
  
"Nakago requests your presence. Please follow me." Hotaru let out a sigh and followed her.   
  
"Do you know what this is about?"   
  
"They found another Seriyu seishi."   
  
"Oh" Hotaru said. She watched the red head from the corner of her eyes.   
  
'_There's something about her…Something…_' Her thoughts trailed off when Haku gave her a quick poke and pushed the doors open.   
  
Nakago stood in the back conversing with Yui, while Usagi Chichiri and Tamahome were playing a game of Go Fish.   
  
Nakago's head turned to his side when he heard the door open. Seeing Hotaru, he cleared his throat, demanding everyone's attention.   
  
"Now that we're all here, I'd like to introduce our newest Seriyu Seishi, Haku Kaen." Everyone's eyes turned to the red head.   
  
Haku took a step back, trying to hide from their gazes. Tiny beads of sweat began to appear on her forehead.   
  
"My name is Haku Kaen…but you can all call me Soi." Suddenly as if that was the silence breaker, everyone rushed towards her, with the exception of Usagi, Nakago, and Chichiri, to greet her.   
  
Chichiri stole a glance at Usagi, but turned back when she caught him. His heart pounded in his ears, his mouth suddenly became dry. Standing up, he headed towards the kitchen, unaware of Usagi following him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She laid her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. His arms wrapped around her small form, holding her closely to him. She sighed in content, loving the feeling of warmth coursing through her body.   
  
_So this is what it's like to be loved…I never felt this way with Tamahome, perhaps I was meant for Hotohori…_  
  
Miaka thought back to the trip to see Tai Yi-Jun on Daichi-San Mountain, and then to her mirror image. She had admitted to herself that that was how she felt about Hotohori, but her "love" for Tamahome had kept her from acting upon it. She sat up and looked into Hotohori's sleeping face. She had to smile, brushing a strand of hair from his face she leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his.   
  
A gong could be heard in the distance and Miaka turned to look in the direction.   
  
_'Dawn is here, I have to go so the others won't see me in here._ Miaka looked back to Hotohori and kissed him once more. She sat up careful not to disturb her sleep. Pulling her robes tighter around her, she slid the door open and looked back at him once more.   
  
"Ai-shiteru Hotohori…" She left the room and slid the door closed. Hotohori opened his eyes when he heard the door shut.   
  
"Ai-shiteru Miaka…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~10 Minutes Before~  
  
Nakago growled for the tenth time that night as he caught Chichiri stealing looks at Usagi. Did the damn Suzaku seishi not know that she belonged to him? Shaking his head, his gaze turned to Usagi. He smiled to himself as he realized that she belonged to him. (a/n: possessive ne o.o;;?) Her silver hair was taken out of her odangos and plaited, barley brushing the floor. Her eyes were filled with merriment and laughter as she conversed with Soi and Yui.   
  
He noticed her stiffen and glance at Hotaru. Their gazes locked together and he could have sworn they were having a conversation. Little did he know, that he was right.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_'Do you sense it?'   
  
-Hai, but…I thought we defeated him!-   
  
'That was in our dimension…this is entirely different one and I think that there is something else behind it…something between these two cities…'   
  
-What are we going to do? We don't have all the senshi here and ther-  
  
'We have the Seriyu seishi and Suzaku; they have to learn to fight together in order to beat this thing. But not a word to any of them. Understand?'  
  
-Hai Hime-_  
  
The conversation between the two ended and Usagi looked over the crowd. Seeing that Chichiri was heading towards the kitchen, she decided to follow him.  
  
'_No harm in seeing what he's up to._ Usagi giggled to herself as her child-like behavior. She stood, watching everyone and followed the perky monk.  
  



End file.
